


Heartaches And Healing Hands

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Car Accidents, Physical Therapist Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Sometimes, destiny works in mysterious ways. But Ballet Dancer Castiel wouldn't want to hear having broken his legs. The pain was deepened when the doctors tell him the chances of him walking are slim and those for him ever dancing professionally again even slimmer. Little did he know that fate was sending Physical Therapist Dean Winchester his way.





	Heartaches And Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~17th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Graceful~**

 

“Let the music move you” Castiel said, watching his young pupils sway and dance about the room to the soft classical music. Clapping his hands, the class came back together at the bars. “Now here’s what I want you all to do.” He moved across the room leaving plenty of space between them “You’re all going to spread out and practice firebirds. One of my favorite moves as you all know I’m sure. Now we just learned them the other day, so I’m going to demonstrate it once more for clarity.” Cas moved his right pointed leg out in front of his body “You start with one step forward on your dominate side. It’s turned out as you step into fifth position. Followed by a deep plié, leading into the jump.” He said demonstrating the moves in the proper order, “Now remember that when you jump your leading leg is straight in a dégagé while the back is bent at a forty-five-degree attitude and raised higher than the leading leg.” This time following through the whole jump step by step.

The class watched in rapture as he continued his lesson

“Now your arms are much simpler than the legs.” Raising his arms out to parallel to his body, “They start at second, changing to first as you plié then quickly into fifth during your jump, then back down to first.” Once more Cas demonstrated the whole way through. “I want to see everyone practicing the individual moves with a couple of the jumps for the next fifteen minutes before we cool down for the night.” His pride was over flowing as he watched his students break down the jump piece by piece, assisting one another along the way.

As class ended, Cas locked up the studio and made his way to his car intending to go straight home after his hard days’ work. It was only seven o’ clock so he figured he’d have plenty of time to unwind with a nice glass of wine and a bath before heading to bed. Stopping at the red-light Cas happily hummed along to a favorite song of his. Just as he was crossing through the intersection a black SUV flew into his car, striking his front driver side. His head struck the airbag with such force he saw stars. The last thing he remembered was his car coming to a stop after it hit the vehicle closets to him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

As he started to come back to himself Castiel realized he was no longer in his car, but on something soft. He tried to move his hand up to rub at his tired, sore eyes, but only managed to wiggle it on the bed. “He moved” Cas heard a familiar voice say.  “Cassie?” His cousin said softly, a warm hand slipping into his “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

It was so hard. His hand felt like it was a million miles away, but he was able to clench it slightly. “He’s awake” A second voice said, “Uriel get the doctor” He opened his eyes groggily, letting them adjust to the light of the room. “Hey there,” Michael said softly, but it couldn’t be. Michael was on his honeymoon. He wasn’t going to be home for another month.

“What happened?” Cas managed to ask. Then he realized something was wrong. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his worse nightmare. Panic flared through him

“Hey, calm down Cassie” Balthazar said moving his other hand to Cas’ shoulder “You’re gonna be just fine”

He might be alive but life as he knew it was done. Gone forever like a pebble in the sea. “No” He sobbed tears streaming down his cheeks. Hanging in twin slings his legs were in full length casts. “I’ll never dance again” The all-consuming sobs continued until a nurse administered a sedative, sending Castiel back into that calming blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :) Yes there will be more to come I have it on my list to do. But it will be a short wait because I need to finish the rest of Promptober before continuing this :D


End file.
